Desdimona Harrington-Aldrick
Full name: Desdimona Harrington-Aldrick Nicknames: Desi Age: Actual age - 257; Immortal age - Early 30s Date of birth: October 15, 1755 Place of birth: France Occupation: Artist Grade: N/A Faction: Nomad Background History: If Desdimona gives off a haughty, regal air, it is because so much of her life was spent in the French courts. Both of Desi’s parents descended from French royal families with Dukes, Marquises, and Comtes a plenty on either side. Born October 15th, 1755, Desdimona was already in court and betrothed to a viscount when Marie Antoinette married Louis XVI. Unfortunately for the poor noble, the already headstrong Desdimona wanted nothing to do with marriage - certainly not to someone 20 years her senior and the night before her wedding, her groom-to-be met his demise. Four betrothals and four dead earls, barons, a German duke and an Italian royal advisor later, Desdimona remained single. Just in time for the French revolution! As riots filled the streets and nobles fled the castle fearing the revolution, Desdimona was attacked by a passing vampire. Of course, as she always did, she survived, and spent the next century and a half wandering, meeting noted characters Katarina Black in Sibera, and Louisa Silberstein and Sabrina Vaughn in Vancouver. Somewhere along the way she picked up the last name Aldrick, just because she needed a last name. One completely inconspicuous night was spent with Rafe Harrington, and in the morning, Desi sent him on his way. Or so she thought. The next day, Rafe appeared in the home Desi shared with Louisa and Sabrina, with a blueprint of how to renovate the house to make room for his office. Enraged, Desi promptly threw the blueprint, Rafe’s suitcases, and the man himself out the bay window. When he returned the next day, Desi skipped town. And yet, no matter where she went, Rafe was always either right behind, or, most appallingly, in the hotel suite lounging on the bed when Desi opened the door. Though she rejected his marriage proposals twice, the third time (and a dramatic jump off the bridge facing Niagra Falls during which he threw the ring at her en route to the rushing rapids) was the charm and Desi and Rafe have been married three times. They’ve never quite lost their volatile/violent spark, however, and have written a few books on relationships. If they could agree on where and when to go, they would have done some book tours as well. For whatever reason, Desi and Rafe agreed to house sit for Sabrina and Patrick, and, not knowing the laws, ate dinner in La Push. They went to Volterra, along with Louisa, and what they thought was going to be the end of their lives was actually a grand old time playing drinking games. Along the way, Louisa bagged herself the Lord Marcus. Nowadays, Desi and Rafe travel and are well known in the arts world for their generous donations and appearances at charity events, where they look ever so in love. And hate. Family/Connections: Rafe Harrington-Aldrick (husband) Powers Basic vampire skills. OOC Info NPC driven by: Erin PB: Angelina Jolie 'Journal: 'sabrina_roffles